Randy Cunningham: The Ten Avatars
by Yamagogger
Summary: If you had a wish...Are you willing to fight ten other people in a brutal battle royale in order for it to become true? Randy is chosen to become the Avatar of the Dragon Beastiart and he must fight nine other Avatars to have his wish come true...
1. Chapter 1: First and Second Wish

**Chapter 1: The First and Second Wish.**

 _Everything has an opposite, may it be an emotion, a place or a person, sort of like kindness is the opposite of envy, a war-torn battlefield is the opposite of a beautiful field of flowers and sun, a brutal warmonger is the complete opposite to the formal peacemaker, they are all opposites to one another as you can clearly see._

 _But what if I tell that there is a complete world opposite to us? In every mirror their always a reflection, that reflection is the Mirror Dimension, a complete opposite to the world around us, sure it may not seem like it at first glance but it is truly different, although the humans are the same, the places and locations are the same the animals in the mirror world are completely different, the animals in the Mirror Dimension are made of metal, they are bigger, stronger and bipedal rather than cursed with flesh like in the real world, their so different, their not even called animals, they are instead refereed to as Beastiarts, the mix of Beastial and Art._

 _They cannot be tamed unless you assign a contract with them, once this happens the Beastiart will listen to the contract holder and lend them their abilites for battle but its a trade off of giving the contract holder the task of feeding the Beastiart they formed a contract with, their favorite meal is either humans or Beastiart, if they starve their very much willing to eat their contract holder_

 _Twelve years ago, a certain man of great mystical power went into the Mirror Dimension, having a great desire to fulfill a great void in his life, he captured various amounts of different Beastiarts of the Mirror Dimension, he created decks that acted as various transformation trinkets, the decks contained cards that lend the user powers and weapons of the Beastiarts, almost becoming the human Avatar for the Beastiart that they contracted with, once the human gets a hold on one of the decks, this is why the man called the users of these decks are Beastiart Avatars, Avatars being essentially just contract holders to the Beastiart but having more than just control of the Beastiart._

 _The man calls himself the Avatar Master, a powerful figure that was able to grant wishes making him seem less of a human and more of some kind of genie, having a brutal desire to find his own happiness he believed battle, violence and the manipulation of humanities most crippling temptations and desires is what brings him happiness and in most cases hes right._

 _And when he made the Ten Beastiart Decks, every year ever since he created the Ten Beastiart Decks he would silently and ambiguously pass out these nine decks to ten humans who couldn't resist the temptation of one wish, the wishes highly varied from being petty such as money or love for specific person or beauty to being virtuous and heroic such as saving a dying family member's life, a healthy city to maybe something completely in the middle._

 _He would ask them what was their wish and he will grant it, once they do he gives them one of the Beastiart decks and tells them to defeat the other Beastiart Avatars and then he will grant their wish, this whole process is what he calls the Avatar Battle Royale._

 _Its been this for twelve years, the Avatar Master traveled from city to city, bringing his Ten Avatar Decks with him, giving people in great desperation a chance to get everything they want if it means killing nine other people in battle by being a Beastiart Avatar._

 _The Avatar Master is now desiring another Avatar Battle Royale, and he knows a certain city that is riddled with wishes that people are willing to kill to be granted, now in 2015, the latest Avatar Battle Royale is going to start in Norrisville, and the only thing now that the Avatar Master needs to do is to find clueless and desperate people that have wishes that they want to be granted, he will target the High School Students for their wishes are less logical and are more desperate in having it granted, after some examination he already picked the ten students who will be most likely to be enticed by his words._

 _The Avatar Master laughed, let the 2015 Avatar Battle Royale begin...Ten Students will be given a chance to have a wish be granted, one student will win, the rest will reside forever in the Mirror Dimension, this is simply the truth for it has been this for twelve years._

* * *

 **Norrisville High...**

A boy was in the metalworking room, his hair was brown, his face was fair but it sported a noticeable scowl, he wore a blue apron and underneath the apron was a simple white tank top, he was grumbling loudly as he was smithing something, it was not a weapon or a piece of armor, it wasn't a horeshoe or even as something simple as a nail, it was corn holders.

The Boy's name is Brent, he is Smith's apprentice, despite this however, Brent has only been allowed to craft only corn holders, the more basic things that Metalworking can create, something that Brent was greatly bothered by. Despite being the apprentice of Smith, Brent had his problems with his master, it mostly came from the fact that the despite how much Brent has tried in making Corn Holders, the Holders will always break when they're actually used for their purpose.

So because of this, Brent has been spending some time completely alone in the metalworking room, making a pile of corn holders so he can have them be test out once more, Brent had a clear tinge of venom and anger in his mood, clearly just wanting this to be done for the sake of being done, his failures have greatly took a toll on Brent's attitude.

Brent was finishing up his pile of corn holders and he was preparing to leave so he can go home, that is until he heard a voice, the voice's tone being deep, mysterious and a bit somber.

 **"Hello little boy...You Seem...Broken...Tell me what troubles little Brent?"** The Voice said, referring Brent by his name something that caused the Apprentice to look around the empty metalworking room.

"Who and where are you?" Brent asked the voice, the voice laughed in response and what appeared right in front of Brent and in a puff of black is a hooded figure, his stance is crooked and slouched, his slouching greatly reducing his height making him seem just as tall as Brent.

 **"My name is not important young apprentice...What is important...Is what you want...So tell me...What is it?"** The hooded figure said with a calm tone, Brent took a couple steps back as Brent glanced at the exit.

 **"Young Brent...Do not worry...I'm no threat...I just want to know what is what you desire most..."** The Hooded figure said noticing Brent's desire to run away from him.

 **"I can grant it you see...I can appear in puffs of black smoke and brimstone, I can grant any wish..."** Brent was hesitant to even talk to the Hooded Figure.

"Anything?" Brent asked, his voice being thick and distinct, something that the Hood figure strangely finds endearing.

 **"Anything...As long as your willing to do a simple task for me..."**

"Can you make me a great metalworker?" Brent asked, the Hooded figure laughed and simply nodded in response, all of sudden the Hooded Figure stuck his left hand out to Brent and all of the sudden in a small puff of black in the palm of his hand, a deck case appeared, the deck case containing several cards, the deck case being black and the front of the deck case having a symbol of a crab on it, the Hooded Figure then stuck his other hand and what appeared in a puff of black smoke was a belt, it was silver and the buckle having a large socket that the deck case goes in.

 **"Fight the others who will receive decks like you...Then your wish will be granted..."** The Hooded figure said as he handed the two items to Brent, Brent looked at the two trinkets, beating other people so he can get out of being a smith of Corn Holders, it seemed promising for the Apprentice.

"How do I know where to fight the others?" Brent asked, clearly wanting to be a great metalworker, wanting to get the basic finished and moving on the more important metalworks

 **"Do not worry Brent...They will arrive...They are students in this school, Nine of them to be exact, your the first to have a deck, to use it, you must wield the belt and insert the deck in the belt buckle socket... I will go now, finding others that are broken and bearing a wish that yearns to be granted..."** The Hooded figure finished as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Brent with a small deck of cards and a belt.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Randy Cunningham sighed loudly as he was alone in the library, something that was uncommon both for being alone and lacking any of the energy he usually has, hes usually with his best friend Howard Weinerman, but now he was alone and he somewhat wanted to be alone after hearing some bad news, his mother, was greatly sick, she's at the hospital after her sickness has gotten worse, before she could be at home but now not so much.

What also gotten worse is that due to the fact that the Sorcerer is defeated, Randy has no real reason to turn into the Ninja, so he can't even get his mind off to somewhere else, Randy's has been having some difficulty trying to not worry about his mother, his lovely mother that takes care of him.

Randy decided to finally have the courage to go to the hospital to see if it isn't as bad as Randy thinks it is, until he was stopped by a sudden deep and somber voice.

 **"Tell me Boy...Why do you seem so...Broken?"**

"What the juice?" Randy said as he quickly looked around the library, not seeing anyone, the only person that was in the library was himself, instinctively he went into his bag and clenched his Ninja mask tightly just in case if this voice had a physical form that was pretty much willing to cause havoc and violence.

 **"Don't not worry my child...I only want to know if you want your Mother to be healthy again..."** The voice said after a second of silence, the Hooded Figure once again appeared in a puff of black smoke. Randy was not faltered by the slouching hooded figure, he widen his eyes at the Hooded Figure when he spoke of his sick mom.

"How the juice do you know that?" Randy said as he was very much tempted to put on his Ninja mask and waste this Hooded shoob.

 **"That doesn't matter...What does matter is...I can make her cured of her disease...I can grant your wish...If you do a simple task for me..."** The Hooded Figure as he stuck his right hand out to Randy, and what appeared in a puff of red smoke this time was deck case, it was red, just like the smoke it appeared in and on the front of the case was a symbol of a dragon and in his other hand was the same silver belt that the Hooded Figure gave Brent.

 **"If you fight the others who bears wishes that want to be granted...Take this deck, take this belt...Fight the Others...Your Mother will be proud of you..."**


	2. Chapter 2: Only Three Wishes

**Chapter 2: More Wishes that Yearn to be granted.**

 **Norrisville High...**

The Avatar Master laughed happily as his desires for another Avatar Battle Royale is soon coming together, he had only eight more decks to give out, he already gave out two now he only has to find eight more desperate people who are willing to fight in a battle for a simple wish.

He quickly picked out a deck in his black tattered robes, and he pulled out a green deck that has a symbol of a chameleon head on the front of the deck case, The Avatar Master knows of this deck, several winners of the Avatar Battle Royale used this deck in particular, most of the winners being highly intelligent and highly inclined in logical action rather than fighting out of emotion.

the Avatar Master sighed hazily, he knows exactly who to give this to, he can sense the boy, stuck in a locker most likely due to being put in her there by a bully, the boy managed to get out the locker clearly not liking his forced placement in a locker.

He sighed loudly, his voice was nasal and greatly bothering, the Avatar Master however simply smiled in response, this boy has a wish. The boy wore incredibly thick glasses, his hair is short and brown and he wore a long red shirt and blue pants, his name is Doug

"Why doesn't anyone think like me?" He said to himself, he quickly received an answer by the voice, the voice of the Avatar Master

 **"Because of the fact that your better than them..."** The Boy named Doug looked around, not seeing anyone besides himself for the Bully went home after stuffing Doug in the locker.

"Why is their a voice when no one is here except me?" Doug asked himself, the Avatar Master laughed as he quickly appeared in front of Doug in a puff of smoke in his usual hood and robes

 **"Now someone...Is here...Doug..."** The Avatar Master said, Doug took a couple of steps back in response, sensing the danger that the Avatar Master can bring with his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" Doug asked, his voice causing the Avatar Master to frown greatly from being greatly bothered by Doug's natural speaking voice.

 **"A friend...Someone that can make your wishes come true..."** The Avatar Master responded with a rather evil laugh.

 **"You seem you want other people to think more like you...Is that your wish?"** The Avatar Master asked, Doug had to admit it, he really wanted to be treated better, he's been always been treated as something lower than the other students despite his intellect.

"You can do something like that?" Doug asked the Avatar Master, he smiled in response, his hood shadowing his smile, the Avatar Master stuck his hands out to Doug and in two puffs of black smoke, what appeared in the Avatar Master's hands is the same silver belt that he gave Randy and Brent and the green deck case with the chameleon symbol on the front of the deck case.

 **"I course, for your wish of having everyone be kind and just as wise to you...You will fight with this belt and deck...Fight the others...They will come...You can figure out how to use the belt..."** The Avatar Master said as he slowly handed Doug the Green deck and the silver belt.

"Wait a second, how do I know your telling the truth?" Doug asked, clearly giving the Avatar Master a curve ball, the Avatar Master laughed and smiled, he quickly pointed at a window that Doug was standing next to.

 **"Look into your reflection...Every reflection contains the beast within our hearts..."** Doug wasn't buying the Avatar Master's words, that is until the reflection of the window began to ripple, greatly startling the student, after seconds of silent rippling, a leg came out of the mirror first, it was made entirely out of metal being green with some red and chrome and being similar to the legs of a raptor having its shin sticking inwardly but between the foot and the knee was a metal coil.

Doug was in great shock as he quickly ran away from the leg that until he was stopped by the Avatar Master, the rest of the Beastiart exited out of the reflection revealing its whole form to Doug, it was seven feet tall and bipedal, its head was more akin to a helm the front of the helm having a small black gap making it seem like its the Beastiart's mouth, its eyes were like a chameleon and off at the side of the helm, it was made out of metal and its irises did not move. It had a chest that was similar to an underbelly of a chameleon except the top part of its chest was green and the bottom half was silver, it wore shoulder pads that were large but sleek, its colors being green and the outlines and rims being red.

It had a tail that was like a chameleon but it coiled unnaturally being blocky not circular, its claws were silver and sharp rather than soft and sticky like a normal chameleon, its stance is slouched, making it seem a little bit shorter despite it being seven feet tall.

The Beastiart stood silent as it stared at Doug, waiting for the boy to make his move, Doug was very much ready to run away that is until the Avatar Master stopped him once more with a laugh.

 **"This Beastiart is called Biotongue...He is yours until your deck is destroyed...Come on...Pet him..."** The Avatar Master said as he quickly pushed Doug to the Chameleon Beastiart, Doug was very much frightened by the monster but he did want his wishes to come true.

Doug stuck his hand out to Biotongue, not wanting to be hurt by the Beastiart, Biotongue quickly stared at Doug's hand and without a second thought, Biotongue grasped the human hand with its Beastiart hand, Doug was surprised that his hand wasn't being hurt due to Biotongue's sharp claws as the Beastiart curiously touched Doug's hand with both of its claws rather tenderly and delicately.

 **"Biotongue's species have a natural desire...To befriend anyone a contract holder that has natural intellect...Fight...And everyone you'll meet...Will feel the same way..."** The Avatar Master said with a smile as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, once the Avatar Master was gone, Biotongue quickly went back into the Mirror Dimension out of the Doug's command, something that made Doug happy.

* * *

"I wish...I wish...I can become a master magician..." Julian said to himself as he was all alone outside of Norrisville High, sitting underneath the shade of a tree, Julian sighed loudly to himself, clearly not believing that his wishes will never come true for they never had.

After Evil Julian was defeated, Julian has even a greater desire to become a magician, no matter may it be actual real magic or simple stage show magic and slight of hand, his friends also distanced from him after some misunderstandings and lack of communication.

 **"I can make them come true...If you do a simple task for me..."** Julian heard and then all of the sudden what appeared in front of Julian in a puff of black was a deck case and a silver belt, the deck case being and having a symbol of a bat, something that greatly brought interest to Julian.

 **"Fight the others...Defeat the others...They desires wishes as well...Then your magic will be greater than any other..."** Julian heard as he grabbed the deck and the belt.

"Really?" Julian asked the voice, the voice laughed and simply replied with in a soothing and calm tone.

 **"With a promise...As long as you can fight the others..."** The voice said with a laugh as Julian looked at the bat symbol on the deck case.

 **"Your heroism seems to resonate with a creature of the night...So I will bestow upon you...The Bat Beastiart...Known as Darkwing..."** The Voice said.

* * *

Theresa smiled to herself as she was in the gym completely alone, she was practicing her baton-twirling skills as usual, she began to twirl her baton faster and more effectively, trying to perfect her baton-twirling skills has been a struggle lately, mainly due to the fact that she's been thinking a lot about Randy lately, she sighed happily as the thought of Randy got into her hand.

She blushed as its quite apparent that she has feeling for him, he has many things that Theresa likes in a boy, bravery, kindness, and a handsome figure too, just thinking about Randy made Theresa's heart flutter.

She wished that he could like her even more than now, enough so he can make his advances on her, not her trying to make advances on him.

 **"Are you willing to fight for your love?"** A voice asked, quickly Theresa looked around.

"Who's there?" Theresa asked as she quickly stop twirling her baton and instead held it like if it was a weapon, the voice laughed.

 **"Don't now worry child...I'm no threat..."** Theresa wasn't buying the voice's words at all, the Avatar Master then laughed and appeared right in front of Theresa in a puff of smoke with a shadowed smile on his face.

 **"Child, your heart aches out of affection...I can help lessen the pain..."** The Avatar Master said with a smile, Theresa took a couple of steps back, quickly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Avatar Master, but she admitted that he was right, her heart is aching due to Randy's weak advances.

"How can you?" Theresa asked the Avatar Master, wanting some answers from the Hooded and cloaked figure.

 **"I can grant wishes you see...Your wish is to have your love...I can grant it if you do a simple task for me..."** The Avatar Master said as suddenly he stuck out his left hand to Theresa and in a puff of smoke what appeared in his left hand is another Beastiart Avatar deck, this deck being brown and on the front of the card deck was a symbol of a gazelle.

 **"Ten others are given a deck just like you..."** The Avatar Master handed Theresa the Beastiart Avatar card deck, she reluctantly grabbed the card deck, in another puff of smoke, what appeared in the Avatar Master's hand was a silver belt that has a buckle that allows the card deck to be inserted in.

 **"Defeat them, then your wish will come true..."** The Avatar Master said with a gleeful laugh as he handed her the silver belt, Theresa was once again reluctant.

"Wait...That isn't my wish though..." Theresa said before The Avatar Master could disappear in a puff of smoke, this surprised the Avatar Master.

 **"What is your wish then...Dear..."** The Avatar Master asked, clearly intrigued in a change of wishes, that hasn't happened before in any of the Avatar Battle Royale's he had made, he was clearly interested in a change of wish.

"Since you can grant wishes or at least you say that you can grant wishes...I want to wish to be a protector of everyone I care about..." The Avatar Master was silent for a moment.

 **"Is your love is the only one you care about?"** He asked, Theresa looked at the Avatar Master like if the Avatar Master was crazy.

"Of course not! My friends, my family and my classmates I care about them all, not just my crush..." Theresa responded, the Avatar Master was silent once more, he stared at the Beastiart deck that he gave Theresa.

 **"Give that back, I wish to give you a different one..."** Theresa surprisingly did what she told as she handed the Gazelle Beastiart deck back to the Avatar Master, The Avatar Master quickly made the Gazelle Beastiart deck disappear in a puff of smoke, what replaced the Gazelle deck was instead a deck that featured the symbol of a stingray, the deck case being fuchsia rather than brown like the Gazelle Beastiart deck.

 **"This deck contains something called a Beastiart, your Beastiart is called Vilesting, insert the deck case in the belt buckle while wearing the belt and you will become the protector that you yearn to be..."** The Avatar Master said, Theresa was quite worried about the name Vilesting.

 **"Vilesting's species requires a lot of trust between contract holder and Beastiart...Once you gain its trust...Your wishes will be granted..."** The Avatar Master said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Theresa with the silver belt and Vilesting's Beastiart deck.

* * *

The Avatar Master laughed loudly as he had six more decks to give away, he sighed loudly, one of the better parts of the Avatar Battle Royale was to give out the Beastiart Avatar decks to various amounts of people, and now he only has six decks now...

He pondered on his choices on the remaining six for many high school students have wishes that want to be granted. After some thinking the Avatar Master decided that maybe he should let a wild Beastiart run amok if it means bringing out one or two of the this year's Beastiart Avatars, then he could think if it would be a good idea to dispense all ten Beastiart decks

And so the Avatar Master did, standing on top of the Norrisville High main building, he quickly searched for a nice reflection in one of the windows so that it can open up to the mirror dimension, the Avatar Master quickly noticed that two of the Beastiart Avatars, Randy and Brent to be more exact are near a reflection of a school window, they along with Randy's best friend were alone, not even a single student outside, before the could cause ripples to the mirror dimension, he paused.

 **"Let the games...Begin..."** The Avatar Master said with a wide smile, noticing that he may not even have to open a ripple to the mirror dimension for his two Beastiart Avatars are already at each others throat's.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Shut up Weinerman, you think your so good at everything but your not!" Brent said as the apprentice of metalworking confronted the two friends of Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman.

"What's wrong with this shoob?" Howard asked Randy aloud not even caring that Brent heard his words that were tinged in venom.

"I have no idea Howard..." Randy responded with a light shrug as his Dragon Beastiart deck was inside of his bag along with the Ninja mask.

"Shut up Weinerman! And stop ignoring me!" Brent said angrily, Howard laughed in response due to Brent being easily annoyed by Howard's feigned ignorance.

"Don't you ignore me Weinerman! For I have something that will surely give me the attention I want from you!" Brent said as he quickly pulled out the Crab Beastiart Deck from his pocket, Randy's eyes quickly widened when he saw the black deck with the crab symbol on the front.

Brent laugh loudly as he took off his usual blue apron, revealing that he was wearing the silver belt underneath his blue apron, Randy eyes were even wider than before, the hooded man gave Brent a deck and belt too? What would Brent would wish for?

"Prepare yourself Weinerman!" Brent said, Howard didn't took a step until Brent inserted the deck case into the belt buckle, a flash of light occurred, straining Howard and Randy's eyes as they quickly covered as an attempt to not become blind by the flash of light.

After the flash of light dissipated the two best friends quickly look upon the new sight, Brent was in a suit, the suit being black with silver shinguards, silver bracers and silver boots, Brent's shoulderpads were bronze and rather large, having spikes that pointed away from our two heroes, the suits chest was bronze and covering most of his chest being sleek and lean, his helmet was akin to that of a gladiator helm, having two rectangular sockets for the eyes and nothing else, on top of the helm was two antennae that seemed to represent the Crab Beastiart's eyes, and to finish up with the suit of armor, what appeared on top of Brent's left wrist was mixture a between a blade underneath the shoulder and shears.

Brent laugh loudly as he watched Howard took a couple of steps back along with his best friend, Howard quickly whispered some words in Randy's ear, most likely intimidated by Brent's new look.

"You like what you see Weinerman!?" Brent said with a laugh as he was in his Beastiart Avatar Form as he pointed his claw at the two heroes.

"Randy! Do something!" Howard said to his best friend, after some hesitation Randy finally spoke.

"Yeah! Okay..." Randy said, still soaking in the fact that the Avatar Master was telling the truth of having other Beastiart Avatar's that are completely willing to fight for their wish.

"You think you can do anything to me!? I'm the Avatar of Concancer! The Crab Beastiart that will get me my wish!" Brent said with a laugh, Randy was face-to-face to the Crab Avatar who waited for Randy to make his move.

'I don't want to use the Ninja mask, guess I'll test the deck out...' Randy thought with a noticeable frown on his face, he quickly pulled out the Dragon Beastiart Deck out of his bag and the silver belt along with it, Brent was mildly surprised by this.

"Seems like the Hooded figure gave you a deck as well..." Brent said as Randy placed the silver belt on his waist.


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes and Battles

**Chapter 3: Wishes and Battles go together like Weapons and Warriors**

 **Norrisville High...**

Randy Cunningham clenched his deck strongly before inserting the deck in the silver belt, more specifically in the belt buckle, a red flash of light occurred after the Dragon Beastiart deck was inserted in the silver belt.

After the red flash of light dissipated, Howard and Brent looked at the new sight of Randy Cunningham, Randy was in a suit, the suit being red with silver armor, having silver shin and wrist guards, on Randy's left hand is an extra wrist guard that looked like the head of the Dragon Beastiart, his shoulder pads were silver and having some resemblance to the shoulder armor of a knight being practical and light when its being compared to Brent's armor.

His chest piece covered his whole entire body, being a knight's breastplate that seemed to be rather well-fitting, his helmet had the symbol of the Dragon Beastiart on the top of the helm, the front of the helm being akin to a knight's helm, having a similar visor and mouth guard.

Brent was rather impressed with Randy's Avatar armor, being vastly different form his, with a noticeable growl Brent pointed his Concancer shears at the Dragon Avatar, clearly wanting a fight if it means making his wish come true.

 **"Let the fight begin!"** The two Beastiart Avatar's heard, it was rather clear that it the was the voice of the Avatar Master, who was very much enjoying this.

"What do you say Cunningham? Let's begin..." Brent said, Randy didn't respond as he waited for Brent to make his move, Brent charged with shears open and thirsting for blood, Brent did an over-head swing with his Concancer shears, Randy quickly dodged the double blades and kicked Brent away rather strongly, Brent grumbled loudly as now Randy was on the offensive as he punched Brent right in the chest, Brent was pushed back as a result.

Randy quickly threw another punch only for Brent to dodge the punch, Brent quickly responded with by slashing Randy in the chest with his Concancer shears, causing sparks to grind against the chest plate and the shears, Brent did it again, this time actually damaging Randy as he quickly took steps to back away from Brent and his shears.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Brent taunted Randy as he pointed his shears at the Dragon Avatar.

"Here, let me show you how to use your deck..." Brent said as he quickly pulled out a card out of the Concancer card case, he quickly showed the card to Randy, the card was a picture of large metal crab pincer.

Brent's Concancer shears quickly closed together revealing a socket to where the card needs to be inserted, Brent inserted the card in the socket and quickly opened up the shears causing the card to be scanned and used.

"Cancer Pincer..." The silver belt that Brent wore most likely said, for the voice is metallic and it wasn't the Avatar Master, all of a sudden, what appeared in Brent's left hand is a massive metal crab pincer, being heavier and definitely more intimidating than the shears

"You like what you see?" Brent taunted as he opened up the Cancer Pincer and quickly closed it making a loud clank sound as a result.

"You can do something like that?" Randy said as he quickly pulled out a random card out of his Beastiart Avatar deck, he quickly examined the card, the card being a Chinese-inspired straight sword, the blade itself being black in color and handle being crimson red, Randy looked at his Dragon Beastiart bracer that was on his left hand, he quickly tapped the wrist guard and then all of sudden the Dragon Beastiart bracer quickly opened up, revealing a socket to where the cards need to be inserted in.

Before Randy could insert the card Brent ran up and did a horizontal swing with the Cancer Pincer, Randy quickly dodged the somewhat slow but powerful Crab claw, Randy quickly inserted the card in the socket and then tapped the bracer again, causing the bracer to close while the silver belt that Randy had on spoke in the same metallic voice that Brent's belt has.

"Drag Razor..." What appeared in Randy's right hand is the same sword that was in the card that Randy inserted.

"Now we're on the same level..." Randy said as he pointed his newly acquired sword at the apprentice metalworker, Brent growled in response as he charged with Cancer Pincer raised and opened, Randy did the same, they swung their respective weapons at once, the Cancer Pincer clashing with the Drag Razor, Brent quickly slashed randy in the slash with his Cancer shears, causing Randy to grunt in pain as he quickly ended the clash of weapons by taking a couple of steps back.

"This is just to easy!" Brent said as opened up the Cancer Pincer and then closed it down tauntingly and intimidatingly, Randy huffed in response as he could hear his best friend bicker at him.

"Lets see if I have any other cards besides this one..." Randy said to himself as he pulled out another card out of the Beastiart deck, he quickly looked at the random card he just pulled out of the deck, it was a picture of what seemed to be a shield, being a tower shield with two dragon claws attached to the shield making it look like the shield was the Dragon Beastiart's underbelly, Randy quickly tapped the Dragon Beastiart bracer, causing the bracer to open up and reveal the socket of where the cards need to be inserted.

Randy inserted the card and closed the bracer, his silver belt spoke once more after the card was scanned and read.

"Drag Blocker..." instantly after the belt spoke with its metallic and robotic voice and what not, what replaced Randy's shoulder pads was shields, making it more akin to a large shoulderpad rather than a shield in hindsight.

"How is this going to help me? I can't even use a shield like an actual shield!" Randy exclaimed as Brent charged with Cancer Pincer raised defiantly. Brent swung the Cancer Pincer, Randy tried to block the claw strike with one of his shield shoulderpad's, once the Cancer Pincer made contact with one of the Drag blockers, it made a considerably loud clang sound and causing sparks to emit.

"Well at least its sturdy..." Randy said as Brent growled loudly as the Drag Blocker was able to block his Cancer Pincer, Brent then swung his Cancer Pincer, Randy quickly dodged the massive metal crab claw and retorted with a slash with his Drag Razor sword, causing sparks to emit after Brent took the sword slash, Brent shouted in pain in response as he took a couple steps back, before he could use his Cancer Pincer again, it quickly disappeared leaving Brent with only his shears as a weapon, Brent without a word quickly picked out another card out of his Concancer Beastiart deck.

Brent closed the Concancer shears, revealing the socket to where Brent's cards need to be inserted in order to be used, Brent quickly inserted the card and opened up the Concancer shears, causing the card to be scanned and read.

"Cancer Cackler..." all of sudden what appeared on top of the Concancer shears is a small bronze and black kite shield, Brent showed off the kite shield as he charged to Randy once more with his Concancer shears raised.

"C'mon Randy! Beat this shoob before he can do the same to me!" Howard said to Randy, Randy didn't pay attention to Howard's words as he charged as well, his Drag Razor sword raised, Randy swung his blade down, Brent quickly blocked the sword with his bronze kite shield, Brent pushed the blade off of the Cancer Cackler and quickly slashed Randy right in the chest with his shears, Randy screamed in pain as the armor didn't do anything to lessen the pain.

Brent laughed in response as he kicked Randy away, quickly he pulled out another card out of his Beastiart deck with a hidden smile on his face.

"Now your finished!" Brent shouted loudly as his Cancer Cackler disappeared allowing Brent to use another card due to the shield blocking the top of the Concancer shears, quickly he closed the shears allowing him to insert the card he wanted to use. He inserted the card and opened up the shears, causing the card to be read, the belt spoke once more with the same metallic voice.

"Concancer Finale..."  Brent and Randy heard, instantly what appeared in a puff of orange and black smoke is Concancer, Brent's contracted monster, it was a metallic bipedal and humanoid-like crab colored black and more predominantly bronze, having two legs like a human but having a massive upper body that is akin to a body of a crab with two massive crab claws that looked exactly like the Cancer Pincer weapon that Brent used.

Concancer growled loudly as it stood behind Brent, waiting for Brent to make his move, Brent quickly jumped up like three feet in the air, Concancer roared loudly as it moved up to where would Brent land and using its strength and its two massive pincers launched Brent higher in the air in about forty feet once Brent landed on Concancer's claws, causing Brent to jump into a somersault, his whole entire body covered in a aura of bronze, he was most likely going to crash into Randy if Randy was simply just going to stand there dumbfounded as he looked at Concancer.

"Randy do something! Don't you have something like that!?" Howard shouted, Randy frantically and quickly picked out multiple cards out of his Dragon Beastiart deck, looking at multiple cards, one card was just the metal head of a Dragon Beastiart, another card was the entire Dragon Beastiart, and the last card was the Dragon Beastiart symbol and only that.

Randy with a gulp picked the symbol card and he quickly opened up the card reader bracer, causing the bracer to reveal the slot to where the cards need to be in, Randy quickly inserted the card in the Dragon head-shaped bracer and quickly closed, he waited for the belt to speak with its metallic voice.

"Dragflare Finale..." The belt said, instantly what appeared in a puff of red smoke and in front of Randy was the Dragon Beastiart Dragflare, it was a large metallic Chinese Dragon, it like thirty feet in length making it quite the large Beastiart, the end of its tail looked exactly like the Drag Razor that Randy used, Dragflare roared violently as it quickly flew behind Randy.

"What the cheese are you doing!?" Randy said as he looked behind to see Dragflare charging up a blast, Randy quickly gulped in response, fearing that Dragflare was going to burn Randy to a crisp.

 **"Jump into the air Dragon Avatar!"** Randy heard the voice being distinctly and most likely the Avatar Master, without asking why would he do something like, he saw Brent going to crash on to him while still in a bronze-aura covered somersault.

Randy did what he was told to do, quickly he jumped, he was surprised that he jumped about thirty feet in the air, Dragflare followed Randy, the fire blast charging up and becoming stronger and stronger the more time passes, at the peak of the jump, Dragflare released its fire blast causing Randy to fly forward at Brent with a fiery aura completely covering him as he collided with the somersaulting Brent, an explosion occurred when the two Beastiart Avatars collided each other with their respective final attacks.

Howard covered his eyes with his hand as the explosion made a blinding light, after the fire, the light and the smoke settled, Randy and Brent were still standing as now Randy was at Brent's position why Brent was in Randy's position meaning that he was more, both of them breathing rather heavily as both of them are heavily damaged and exhausted.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Brent said angrily as the Beastiart Avatar suit disappear turning Brent back into his normal attire as he ran away from Randy and Howard with a noticeable limp.

"Serves you right Brent! Whoever messes with a Weinerman also has to deal with a Cunningham!" Howard taunted the apprentice metalworker as Randy walked to be near Howard.

"Wasn't that bruce or what?" Randy asked as he went back into his normal attire, placing the Dragon Beastiart deck in his bag and the silver belt in the bag as well.

"Of course it was! Summoning a giant red robot dragon and beating up Brent to go with it, that is so bruce!" Howard said, Randy smiled despite feeling sore and a bit pained, he made a mental note to himself as he and Howard went back to what they were going to do.

'One down...Eight to go...'

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Bucky Hensletter...He was a bit different compared to the Norrisville High lot, for one thing, despite being a part of the Norrisville High Marching Band, he was only member that wore his band uniform all the time, giving him the identity of a band geek, because of this he usually get's bullied by resident bully stereotype Bash Johnson, something he usually dislikes the most about school

Bucky was alone in the Band room quietly practicing his triangle, one of the more simple instruments in a High School Marching Band, despite the simplicity of the triangle, Bucky has a great passion for it, which is why he gets so excited whenever he plays it, something that his Band teacher dislikes, so here is, in the band room completely alone, the only sound that coincides with the Band room is the dangling of a triangle.

The Triangle Player sighed loudly, clearly having some problems, problems hes not willing to share to anyone, mostly due to his problems being quite apparent when it comes to everyday school life, mainly Bash and his desire to be a mean person.

 **"Your tempo is strong...But your mood is broken...Tell me Little boy...What do you yearn for?"** Bucky heard, quickly he stopped practicing his triangle and looked around the Band Room, not seeing anyone.

"Who's there?" Bucky said as he quickly grew afraid, the voice laughed and sighed soothingly.

 **"Don't worry little boy...I'm no threat...I just want to know...Why do you take pain...When you have the option to dish out the same..."** The Voice said, Bucky stood silent as he very much prepared to run out of the Band Room, that is until the Avatar Master appeared right in front of Bucky in puff of black smoke, Bucky gasped in response as he looked at the Hooded Avatar Master with a look of fear.

"Ah you smooked me! Jump scared zing!" Bucky said, The Avatar Master responded with a cocked eyebrow, not really expecting a pun from the Band Geek that plays the triangle, especially in a time like this when your making deals with a devil.

 **"That was clever...But I'm not here to laugh or to admire...I'm here because I feel your pain..."** Bucky looked at him very much confusingly.

 **"You wish to live a happy school life..."** The Avatar Master said knowingly with a devilish smile, Bucky gasped loudly in response, he never told anyone about this desire to have a safe school year.

"How do you know that?" Bucky asked, clearly wanting to know how the Avatar Master know's of Bucky's desires.

 **"Because...I can feel the pain your heart harbors...I can put a stop to that...If you do a simple task for me..."** The Avatar Master said with a laugh as suddenly he stuck out his hand to Bucky, and in a puff of smoke on his hand, what appeared in his hand is a Beastiart Avatar deck case, this one being brown and having the symbol of a Gazelle, the Avatar Master then stuck out his other hand and what appeared in a puff of smoke in the Avatar Master's other hand is a silver belt.

 **"Nine others will be given a belt like this and a deck like this...Defeat the others...Then the pain in your heart will subside..."** The Avatar Master said as he simply dropped the two items for Bucky to pick up as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 **"By the way...You can get rid of the first pain in heart right away...If you find Bash Johnson..."** The Avatar Master said, being its last words to Bucky Hensletter, the contract holder of the Gazelle Beastiart Gigazelle, known for traveling in packs with other Zelles and fighting with brutal resolve.

* * *

 **Somewhere else...**

"I want a new Minibike!" Bash Johnson said loudly as he broke his old Minibike even further than it already was before as he was in the school parking lot, completely alone, well except for the broken minibike that he just destroyed for his desires to get a better minibike seemed to overshadow the minibike he already has.

"Mom said I could get a new minibike and she didn't get me one yet!" Bash said loudly once more, despite the fact that he's essentially talking to himself, Bash didn't care, he just cares about getting a new bigger and badder minibike.

 **"Do not worry Bash...I can give you best minibike there is..."** The Avatar Master said, trying to stiffen and close his desire to laugh for his plan is coming together like glue and paper.

"Who the juice said that? Is that my head talking!? Stop talking head!" Bash Johnson shouted to himself, The Avatar Master sighed quietly, this is probably going to be a lot more difficult than it usually is.

The Avatar Master appeared in a puff of smoke, Bash didn't at all faltered, in fact he even insulted the Avatar Master.

"How did you get here in a puff of smoke, what are you? Some kind of Ninja knock-off!?" He said, the Avatar Master ignored him and then all of the sudden what appeared in front of Bash is a minibike, this minibike had everything what Bash wanted in a minibike, before Bash could touch the minibike, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, Bash then quickly glared at the Avatar Master, assuming that the Avatar Master made the minibike disappeared.

"Why did you do that Shoob!?" Bash said angrily, the Avatar Master didn't respond, he only stuck out both of his hands and what appeared in his hands in puffs of smoke is a Beasiart Avatar deck, this deck being grey with the symbol of a rhino on the front of the deck case, in his other hand is a silver belt.

Grumbling the Avatar Master dropped the two things on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only saying to the belligerent bully with a rather tired tone.

 **"Defeat nine others who have the same silver belt, then your minibike will be yours..."** Bash soaked up all of the info as best he could and then smiled evilly as a response.

"I get to beat people up to get a bruce minibike!? Count me in!" Bash said as he quickly grabbed the two things that the Avatar Master dropped, the Avatar Master laughed as he bestowed upon Bash the most uncontrollable and the most violent of Beastiarts Rhirender.

* * *

 **Somewhere else once more...**

Debbie Kang had her head down on her desk as the ignorance of his identity is taking a toll on her, she sighed loudly as she lifted her head and glared at the same board, the board that was simply asking the identity of the Ninja, something that she doesn't know at all.

There was so many clues that Debbie have found ever since her search for the identity of the Ninja, despite these clues she was still back to square one for they usually counteract with one another, something that irritated her since the beginning of trying to find the identity of the Ninja, she just wanted to know for she wants everyone to know about it, that's why she calls herself an intrepid reporter.

Despite this title, Debbie has little hope in finding the identity to the Ninja, she was willing to swallow her pride and get on her knees if it means finding out the identity of the Ninja.

 **"Don't break yourself child...I know of the identity of the Ninja you seek..."** Debbie heard, instantly she looked around the room she was in, without another word the Avatar Master appeared in front of Debbie in a puff of black smoke.

"Who are you?" Debbie asked, glancing at the door but her serious face didn't falter, clearly not intimidated or frightened by the sudden sight of the Avatar Master, the Avatar Master laughed in response to Debbie's glare.

 **"Don't waste your face on glares and scowls...I am a wish granter...Your wish is to know the identity of the Ninja...I will give you the identity...If you do a very simple task for me..."** The Avatar Master said with a light laugh, Debbie Kang wasn't buying the hooded figure's words

"How can I trust you to hold your end of deal?" Debbie asked, have the willingness to make a deal with the devil if it means knowing the impossible, the Avatar Master laughed and stuck out his two hands at Debbie Kang, and in two puffs of black smoke, what appeared in his hands was another Beastiart Avatar deck, this deck having the symbol of a tiger on the front of the blue deck case, Debbie eyed the deck curiously as well as the silver belt that appeared in his other hand.

 **"You will fight nine others who have wishes that want to be granted..."** The Avatar Master said as he gently place the two items on the desk, Debbie eyed the Avatar Master, her face as stiff as stone, not even changing her expression.

 **"I want to show you something..."** The Avatar Master said as suddenly in the palm of his right hand, a mirror appeared, he quickly gave Debbie the mirror wanting her to  
 **"Look into a reflection...For a reflection can reveal everything..."** The Avatar Master said, curiously Debbie looked into the mirror, what she saw wasn't a reflection of herself, it was instead the reflection of the Ninja mask inside of a bag that was right next to the same silver belt that The Avatar Master placed on the desk and right next to the silver belt is the Dragon Beastiart deck.

"So he's one of the nine?" Debbie asked, the Avatar Master nodded as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Debbie with an option, defeat nine other people to know the ninja's identity or struggle all day to find a valid clue on the Ninja's identity, Debbie eyed the deck quietly, and after some time contemplating she left the room and went home quietly, Belt and deck in her bag.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of a Winner

**Chapter 3: Return of a Winner.**

 **Norrisville High...About an hour after the first battle of the annual Beastiart Avatar Battle Royal...**

"Summon: Vilesting..." Theresa's belt said after she inserted the card in the socket in order for the card to be read and used, instantly after Theresa inserted the card, the Stingray Beastiart Vilesting appeared right in front of her.

Vilesting is quite large for a Beastiart, being about thirteen feet wide and fifteen feet long if your also measuring its tail, Vilesting is a stingray or at least its body is sort of like a, the only difference here is that it can fly or at least float in mid-air indefinitely, it had blue eyes and its body although having the same shape of a normal looking stingray, its skin is metal and that metal is painted or naturally colored fuchsia.

Theresa was behind the school which luckily had no people there whatsoever, because of this Theresa could use his Beastiart Avatar deck without anyone knowing of her new secret identity of the Avatar of the Stingray Avatar, she was practicing and studying about the cards her deck has, Theresa also wants to have a good relationship with the Beastiart she was given, especially due to the fact that the Avatar Master told her that Beastiart eat humans and other Beastiarts when they starve, so she needs to interact with Vilesting and forge a bond with it before it grows hungry.

Vilesting silently floated right in front of Theresa with a noticeable and almost mechanical hum, the Stingray Beastiart waited for Theresa to make her move wanting an impression from its new master, Theresa quietly got up from where she was sitting, she quietly and slowly walked closer to the Stingray Beastiart, Vilesting emitted a low growl but didn't move, this caused Theresa to slightly slower her walking to calm the Stingray Beastiart down.

Theresa stuck her hand out, wanting to touch the Beastiart, Vilesting was intrigued, never before this happened to its previous Beastiart Avatars, curiously but cautiously Vilesting slowly floated to allow Theresa to touch the top of its body, the Stingray Beastiart stopped growling as Theresa's touch is light and dainty surprising the Stingray Beastiart for her touch is not hard and wrathful like its previous masters, Theresa smiled lightly as she felt the cold metal that Vilesting has as its skin.

Vilesting mechanically hummed quietly but somewhat enthusiastically, never expecting a contract holder like Theresa, most of the other contract holders and Beastiart Avatars usually abuse the power they acquire of Vilesting especially if the Avatar Master does not tell the Beastiart Avatar that a Beastiart needs to eat and the only diet they have is people and other Beastiart.

The Stingray Beastiart quickly disappeared after the effect of the summon Beastiart card effect ran out, Theresa sighed in response, she was given news from the Avatar Master that the Avatar Battle Royale has started so Theresa must be persistent and must always be ready to defend herself from other Beatiart Avatars who want their wish to be granted.

Theresa sighed slightly as she went back to sitting down on the ground, she looked at her Beastiart Avatar deck with intrigue, she quickly picked out another card out of the deck, the card she picked out of was a picture of a whip that looks exactly like Vilesting's tail, except with a handle for the whip, she quickly pulled out another card, this card is a picture of sword and right next to that sword is a white and transparent copy of the sword.

"Now I just need to wait..." Theresa said to herself, after she spoke, she heard the voice of the Avatar Master.

 **"I can do something to lessen the time of this anxious and brutal waiting..."** The Avatar Master then appeared right in front of Theresa in a puff of black smoke, Theresa quickly jumped up as a result to this sudden appearance of the Avatar Master.

"What do you want?" Theresa asked, trying to sound polite to the person that gave Theresa the power to be a protector to the people she cares about, the Avatar Master thought for a moment before answering.

 **"To tell you several things about the Battle Royale, I have made three more Avatars, now their is eight in total, and now...I only have two left...Tell me Theresa...What do you think should be the last two?"** The Avatar Master, Theresa stood silent for a moment before answering.

"Anyone that I don't like...Because you know...I'm like the least popular girl in school..." Theresa responded, the Avatar Master nodded in response and laughed heartily as well.

 **"Do not worry Theresa...I will choose the people who have the most selfish of wishes..."** the Avatar Master said right before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

 **"And Remember this...Vilesting hungers...Wild Beastiarts may appear...Due to the presence of Beastiart Avatars simply just entice Beastiart to get out of their human-less world..."** The Avatar Master finished as he went away presumably to find the last two Beastiart Avatars.

* * *

Pradeep was a different teenage boy in a colorful place like Norrisville, his Indian accent was thick and it made him stick out like a sore thumb compared to the other students if he's ever in a choir, he's a bandgeek that can play both the bongos and the french horn making him quite musically talented. He was taller than most freshman and unlike someone like Bucky Hensletter, he actually has different school clothes and he does not wear his Band Geek outfit all the time.

Despite this however Pradeep was in a bit of a predicament, he was quietly sitting by himself in the gym, quietly contemplating about his family and more importantly his young sister's well-being.

Its rather unknown to anyone except himself and his family that Pradeep's younger sister has this disease in her lungs, this disease causes her lungs to be extremely weak and be easily damaged, inhaling or breathing near dust or anything that can be harmful to the lungs can lead her to have a near-death experience, something that hurts Pradeep strongly everyday for while hes in the outside school embracing life to the fullest, his sister on the other hand must stay home out of fear of having even more lung damage and risking her life once more.

Her lungs are incredibly weak to the point she can't even get out of the house, this alone truly hurts his heart especially whenever he comes home and sees his sister being home-schooled, its a real big problem for Pradeep and his family. Pradeep was going to leave the gym to presumably go home and give his younger sister some company that is until, he heard the voice that caused eight innocent high school students to take part in a battle royale with the powers of metal monsters from another dimension.

 **"Her problems and your worries can be easily solved...If you do a simple task for me that is..."** The Voice said, instantly fear started to envelop in Pradeep as he quickly looked around at the relatively empty gym.

 **"Do not waste your breath when your sister lung's are weaker...Tell me...Do you want to wish her to breathe like the rest?"** The voice asked with a noticeably devious laugh, after the voice spoke, the Avatar Master appeared right in front in a puff of black smoke, Pradeep yelped loudly in response and asked the Avatar Master with a frightened tone.

"Who are you and how did you appear like the Ninja?" He asked clearly surprised with the sudden appearance of the Avatar Master, the Avatar Master laughed in response, liking the naive and frightened look that Pradeep gave him.

 **"Pradeep...It does not matter about how I got here or who I am...What really matters is...Are you willing to fight to have your younger sister embrace life to its fullest?"** The Avatar Master said, Pradeep stood silent for a moment, completely flabbergasted that this hooded man knew of Pradeep's family troubles with his ill sister.

 **"I will give you this simple task..."** The Avatar Master said as he stuck out his hands to the boy as the usual silver belt appeared in a puff of smoke in the Avatar Master's left hand and in his right hand was another Beastiart Avatar deck, this deck having a symbol of a bull on the front of the green deck case, before Pradeep could question further, the Avatar Master quickly and forcefully handed Pradeep the two items that a Beastiart Avatar needs to have in order to participate in the Avatar Battle Royale.

 **"Fight the others who have decks like this...Defeat them...Then your sister will be able to live life just as freely as you do..."** The Avatar Master said before laughing rather evilly as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Pradeep with a Beastiart Avatar deck and a choice that can determine whether or not her sister can live a happy life or a contained life.

* * *

 **Later...**

The Avatar Master was quietly sitting alone on top of the biggest building in Norrisville High, he was overlooking the now relatively empty school due to this school day being over with students like Theresa and Pradeep staying after school to do various things from Beastiart Avatar practicing to thinking about a younger sibling who's life is royally messed up.

The Avatar Master sighed happily as he began to daydream about the future battles, daydream about the conflicts between Avatars or the conflicts between Avatar and contracted Beastiart, he laughed as a response to his daydreaming, this year of the Avatar Battle Royale is going to be very interesting for hes going to personally add the last Beastiart Avatar into the mix of teenagers, wishes and battles.

"You called?" He said his voice being quiet and relatively awkward in tone, the Avatar Master laughed in response as he quickly turned around to see a young adult who's youthful looks can make others pass him off as a senior, he wore a sky blue jacket coupled with a black shirt, blue jeans and a pair of green sneakers, his hair is black and rather messy, his skin is tan and his stance is that of a edgy teenager.

 **"Well if it isn't Liam..."** The Avatar Master then playfully ran up to the young man and hugged him in response, something that the young adult didn't expect at all.

"In the flesh hehe..." He said awkwardly in response as the Avatar Master let go of Liam and laughed loudly as did.

 **"How goes your life previous winner?"** The Avatar Master said, Liam awkwardly scratched the back of his head as a response and gave him a slight shrug.

"Well, Mama and her friends are living healthy and wealthy lives...So your wish worked..." Liam said in response, right before making an audible awkward cough.

"But here I am...Answering your calls and what not...So what do you want me do?" Liam asked the Avatar Master, the Avatar Master snickered loudly before he stuck out both of his hands to the youthful adult, what appeared in the Avatar Master's hands and in puffs of smoke is the usual silver belt, and what appeared in his other hand is a Beastiart Avatar deck, this deck having a shark as its symbol and the case being light blue in color.

Liam was silent for a moment, after several seconds of simply staring at the two items that the Avatar Master intends to give to him, he grabbed the deck case and then grabbed the silver belt gently off of the Avatar Master's hands, Liam looked at the deck case and then at the Avatar Master, he smiled finally.

"So you want me to be like you...When I was a competitor is that it?" Liam asked, the Avatar Master silently nodded in response.

"if it means getting to talk to my old friends...Then consider it done...Old friend..." Liam said with an honest smile.

"And if it means that I can get another wish...Then consider it finished as soon as possible..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Rhino and the Gazelle

**Chapter 4: The Rhino and the Gazelle**

 **Tuesday...1 day in the Avatar Battle Royale...**

It was just an abnormal school day, for there should have been a monster attack by now, but not so much for today, something that brought an frown to Theresa's face, she really wanted to show the school and more specifically her crush and friends that a new hero has arrived, she sighed outwardly as she placed some books into her own personal locker and then closed the locker, making a loud clang noise in the process so the point that it was enough to get a nearby person's attention, Theresa quickly realized her mistake and turned to the fellow school student to quickly apologize.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Theresa said to the fellow student until she made a face of confusion as the fellow student was someone completely new and unknown to her, he was older than Theresa, most likely he's a senior that probably enrolled in this school earlier this month, he wore a sky blue jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans.

"No need to be sorry...Loud noises...Don't really bother me." The Senior Student said with a soft but noticeably very awkward smile, Theresa sighed in relief, happy that this Upperclassmen wasn't as nasty as some of the other ones.

"It doesn't? Never heard that from anyone." Theresa responded as the upperclassmen student awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Well yeah...Was born and raised in a barn with animals...So noise is..." The Upperclassmen began to blush his tanned cheeks instead becoming tinted with pink and red, Theresa smiled in response for never before she met an Upperclassmen who's acts like an awkward nerd who's completely in a state of social anxiousness.

"Name's Theresa, Theresa Fowler, what's yours?" Theresa asked as an attempt to make an acquaintance with the Awkward and Blushing Upperclassman, the Upperclassman was rather surprised with this sudden welcome and introduction, his blush became more red as he nodded and spoke.

"Liam...Liam Anderson..." The Upperclassman said with a soft and somewhat awkward smile.

"So, did you just enrolled in Norrisville High? I've never seen your face before." Theresa said as the awkward atmosphere began to die down.

"Yeah...I enrolled yesterday as a Senior...Just moved here on Sunday..." Liam answered, Theresa smiled sweetly as a response.

"Don't worry Liam, your going to love it here, we have something that probably your town never had...A protector of the innocent!" Theresa said, Liam was taken aback by this claim, a defender of the innocent? Like a superhero? Like a Beastiart Avatar that works double duty of fighting nine others and fighting off wild Beastiarts?

"What do you mean by that?" Liam asked the Violet-haired Baton-twirler as he cocked a confused eyebrow.

"We have someone called The Ninja, he protects us from monster attacks...He's so bruce!" Theresa said as she began to fawn over the masked protector of Norrisville, Liam once again looked at Theresa in confusion, clearly not understanding the slang that she just used.

"Guess he is...Say...Theresa...Can you show me around the School?...I really need a guide...Went to all my classes late since now...Because you know...They never really...Gave me directions..." Liam asked as he looked down to the ground with an awkward blush, which is kind of weird when you realized that Liam is taller than Theresa.

"Sure, lunch just started and I had a big breakfast...So I can show you around." Theresa said with a sweet smile, Liam looked up due to Theresa's words and smiled back at the Violet-haired Baton-Twirler.

"Thank you...Theresa..." Liam said as his blush strangely reddened even further, but it wasn't out of social anxiety and awkwardness this time.

And so with an Upperclassmen by her side which literally means she's protected from the other Upperclassmen, The Sweet Theresa Fowler showed the Awkward Liam Anderson around Norrisville High and its various buildings and classes, all in the while both of them are blissfully unaware of their secret Beastiart Avatar Identities.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Bucky Hensletter strutted through the hallway with a noticeably very brave and fairly angry look on his face he had his usual Norrisville High Marching Band outfit but he had his backpack too, nearby students started to talk about him and his newly-formed attitude as he walked past them without batting an eye, stating the strange change in his mood, sporting a strong and bold glare instead of his usual happy but neutral stance and look.

He didn't had any puns to spout unless if their was a pun for revenge, he was stomping toward's to one specific Upperclassmen who had been bullying him ever since day one, Bash Johnson, also known as Mcfist's stepson.

A noticeable growl creep out of Bucky's mouth as he caught Bash Johnson on his sights, the tall and very much nasty Bash was bullying the juggling clown known as a Juggo, Bash laughed loudly as his friends laughed loudly as well, even if they understand his insults and jokes or not.

"Hahaha! This clown can't even crack a joke!" Bash Johnson said loudly as several of his friends laughed with him, Juggo quickly ran away from Bash Johnson passing a brave and more importantly vengeful Bucky while doing so, Bash quickly noticed his usual bully target coming closer to him with a stance of defiance and laughed loudly.

"Look, its Bucky! Hes trying to be all brave and stuff! I'm going to hit him!" Bash said to his friends.

"You bullied me for to long Bash Johnson..." Bucky spoke back to the bully with a noticeable tinge of venom in his voice.

"Look at this shoob! Thinking he can step up to Bash Johnson!" Bash said to his friends who once again laughed at Bash's words, Bucky silently pulled out his own silver Avatar belt out of his backpack and with his other hand went into his pocket to pull out the Gigazelle Beastiart deck, Bucky placed the belt around his waist.

"Oh I can step up to Bash Johnson, but now, I can step up and on you..." Bucky said, not even bothering to say whether or not what he said was a pun.

"Wait, you got one too? That means I can beat you up so I can get my mini-bike!" Bash said as he quickly ordered one of his friends to hand his own silver Avatar belt, since Bash had only pockets and probably never bothered to get a backpack so he demanded one of his friends if they could hold his silver belt while he did his usual activity of bullying, Bucky was a bit taken aback by the sudden fact that Bash, Bash Johnson also known as the 11th grader that struggles in basic mathematics has a silver belt and most likely a Beastiart Deck just like Bucky.

 **"Let the fight begin!"** The Avatar Master said with a jovial laugh who's no doubt watching this confrontation from afar, Bucky inserted the deck in the empty slot of the silver belt buckle, the deck started to glow and then a flash of light occurred, after the flash of light dissipated, Bucky was wearing a suit of black, his arm and shin guards were brown and on his left knee is a gazelle shaped knee guard, his chest armor seemed to made of leather, his shoulder pads were brown and had a pair of gazelle horns on each shoulder pad, his helmet also had horns and had a net-like visor.

Bash Johnson was silent for only a moment, before laughing loudly at Bucky's Beastiart Avatar form, Bash Johnson said as he pulled out his Beastiart Avatar deck as he tried to place the silver belt around his waist.

"Let me show you how to really do it..." Bash said loudly as his friends laughed loudly along with him.

"Hey! Get out of here! This is going to get messy!" Bash said to his friends as they did what they were told to do.

He succeeds with wearing the belt and then he placed his Beastiart deck in the empty slot of his belt as a result to this accomplishment, causing a grey flash of light to occur, after the light dissipated, Bash was in a black suit with silver shin and wrist guards, he was wearing a thick piece of chest armor and unlike several other Beastiart Avatar armors, the shoulderpads are connected to the chest armor, his left shoulderpad being large and having the slot to where the cards need to be inserted along with a large red protruding out of the side of the shoulderpad, his right shoulderpad is sort of like his left except without the horn or the card slot.

His helmet was akin to a medieval knight, with a similar visor akin to the warriors of old, the only difference here is that there was a large horn in the upper center of the visor, giving off more of the rhino motif this armor already has with its bulky and high-coverage armor.

"My animal is better than yours! yours is a deer! And mine is a rhino!" Bash said loudly as his Beastiart Avatar transformation was complete, Bucky stood his ground for he didn't want to correct Bash that his animal is a gazelle and not a deer.

Without another word Bash charged with his fist raised to Bucky, Bash quickly did a left hook, Bucky quickly sidestepped out of the way with a surprisingly burst of agility, bucky quickly kicked Bash out of the way, Bash growled loudly in response to Bucky's attack.

"No one kicks Bash Johnson and gets away with it!" Bash said with a tone of aggression in his voice as he charged to Bucky once again, but due to how heavy Bash's armor is, its more like a slow hobble rather than a sprint, this caused Bash's punch to be easily dodged by Bucky once again.

Bucky quickly punched Bash in the chest, to bad that Bash's chest armor is just as thick and dense as his skull, causing Bucky to face some recoil damage from the punch he made, Bash laughed in response as he threw his own punch, hitting Bucky right in his helmet, the punch temporarily dazed the triangle player as it pushed him back as well, the punch being a whole lot different compared to Bucky's.

After Bucky regained his focus he quickly pulled out a card out of his Beastiart deck, the card had a picture of a long wrist-blade but its blades looked a lot like a gazelle's horns, Bucky quickly raised his left leg up so he could touch the golden gazelle head on his left knee, quickly he tapped on the head, causing the skull to open up revealing a socket to where the cards need to be inserted in order to be read and used, he quickly inserted the card and then closed the gazelle head causing Bucky's belt to speak.

"Giga Striker..." Instantly what appeared in Bucky's left hand is the Giga Striker, Bash was intrigued by this sudden appearance of Bucky's weapon, after some thought, Bash came up with the conclusion that he could probably do something like that do, Bash then tried to pull out a card out of his Beastiart deck but was quickly slashed by Bucky, causing to emit sparks when the Giga Striker grind against Bash's armor, Bucky continued his assault with the Giga Striker, Bash wasn't precise enough to try to block the strikes and he was agile enough to dodge any of the strikes so he was relying on his armor to get him through the onslaught of slashes.

"Stop hitting me! I'm supposed to be hitting you!" Bash said wrathfully and loudly as usual.

Bash quickly punched Bucky away finally stopping the constant slashes of the Giga Striker, with some hesitation, Bash quickly pulled out a card from his own Beastiart deck with his right hand, he looked at the card and came up with a conclusion that the card that he picked out seemed to be useful.

"Where do I put this thing in?" Bash said loudly but then he quickly noticed the card slot on his left shoulderpad, he placed the card in the slot and then closed the slot with his other hand causing the card to be read and the causing Bash's silver belt to speak.

"Render Horn..." Instantly what appeared in Bash's left hand is a metal gauntlet shaped like a head of a rhino, giving Bash even more protection than before and having a powerful weapon to boot, Bash laughed gleefully at the sight of a new weapon, despite the appearance of the Render Horn Bucky stood his ground, waiting for Bash to make his move.

"Now your dead shoob!" Bash said loudly as he readied to strike with the Render Horn, he threw a punch with the Render Horn, Bucky quickly blocked the large power fist with the Giga Striker, effectively parrying with the weapon, Bash then punched Bucky right in the face once more with his free hand, causing Bucky to be pushed back, Bash then quickly threw another Render Horn punch, Bucky didn't had enough time to block or dodge the punch, causing the Horn to strike Bucky directly in the chest causing Bucky to grunt loudly in pain as he the pure force of the Render Horn-empowered punch send Bucky flying back about four feet and landing on his back.

Bash laughed in joy as he began to slowly walk to the recovering Bucky, in the while Liam Anderson and Theresa Fowler watched from afar, hiding behind an open locker door, effectively making them hidden in the battle between Gazelle and Rhino.

"Who are those two?" Liam asked Theresa, wanting to know the two Beastiart Avatars before he would assume transformation.

"And what in the world are they wearing?" Liam continued, feigning ignorance in the Beastiart Avatars.

"From what I believe, its Bucky Hensletter and Bash Johnson, ones a triangle player and the other one is a stereotypical bully and what their wearing is I don't know exactly... Why'd you ask?" Theresa answered and asked also feigning some ignorance despite , as Liam nodded.

"Alright...Just stay here...I can do something that...Can make them...Talk things out." Liam said with an awkward blush, Theresa gave Liam a cocked eyebrow.

"Just, let me show...You...Something..." Liam said to Theresa as his blush reddened further, he got out the hiding spot causing both Bucky and Bash to quickly notice the blushing upperclassmen confronting the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6: First Blood

**Chapter 6: First Blood**

 **Norrisville High...**

"What is this guy doing here?" Bash said as Bucky quickly stood up and looked at the Upperclassmen, without another word, Liam pointed a finger up in the ceiling and with his other hand he went into his jacket and pulled out the silver belt, except it was only the belt buckle, he placed the belt buckle on his waist and instantly a black leather version of the belt strap appeared around Liam's waist.

Theresa was rather surprised by this due to his dropped jaw and widened eyes at the sight of Liam pulling out a Beastiart deck after he placed the belt buckle on his waist, he was also a Beastiart Avatar, which is something that Theresa really needs to take note of for it means she has to fight Liam as well if she wants her wish to be granted by the Avatar Master, good thing that Liam doesn't know that Theresa is a Beastiart Avatar as well or else there would be an even bigger problem than it already is right now,

"To give you two a reminder." Liam answered, mentally hi-fiving himself for not stuttering or having any awkward pauses like he usually does whenever he tries to speak, Liam showed the two Beastiart Avatars his Beastiart deck, the deck case having a symbol of a shark and being light blue in color, he inserted the Beastiart deck into the belt buckle, once he did so, a blue flash of light occurred, after the blue light dissipated, Liam was in his Beastiart Avatar armor.

His armor was a black suit with sea blue armor, his shin and wrist guards are blue and on his left hand is a blue metal gauntlet shaped like a body of a shark except that this shark's head is black contrasting its blue body, unlike the other Beastiart Avatars, he had more leg and arm armor such as thigh guards and forearm guards to have more protection than the other Avatars , Liam's chest armor looked akin to an open shark mouth, its teeth being white and the rest of the chest piece being blue, his shoulderpads were blue and it was practically large enough to cover the shoulders but small enough to not be a bother, his helmet had the same black gaps that the other helmets had, it was shaped like a shark, having a sharp fins on the top of helm and having his mouth guard being akin to shark jaws.

Liam finally stopped pointing at the ceiling and then simply redirected his finger at the pair who were rather taken aback by how different Liam's armor is compared to Bash or Bucky's and the fact that this blushing nobody is a Beastiart Avatar.

"That this battle is for keeps..." Liam said as he quickly turned his finger point into a thumbs down, most likely giving an arrogant smirk at the Gigazelle Avatar and the Rhirender Avatar.

Without another word Liam pulled out a card out his Beastiart deck that was in the silver buckle, his Shark gantlet's mouth opened up revealing the slot to where the cards need to be inserted in order for the cards to be used, he inserted the card in the Shark gantlet's mouth and then closed the shark mouth, causing the card to be scanned and thus usable.

"Slasher Divider..." Liam's belt said, its voice being more deeper than Bucky's and Bash's belt, after Liam's belt spoke, a heavily serrated long sword appeared in Liam's right hand, Liam pointed at the two, more specifically Bash with the Slasher Divider.

"Hey! Why can't I get a shark! Shark's are way cooler than some stupid Rhino!" Bash said as he completely ignored Bucky for he was now completely focusing on Liam, Bash then charged to the Shark Beastiart Avatar with Render Horn raised to strike.

Bash threw a massive and powerful punch but Liam quickly dodged the slow rhino gantlet, Liam slashed Bash right in the chest causing sparks to fly off of the armor and the blade, The Norrisville High Bully quickly threw another punch only for Liam to quickly dodge the punch once more, Liam then slashed Bash once more right in the chest, Bucky quickly ran up behind Bash and slashed the bully with the Giga Striker, Bash screamed in pain as he in the middle of a two-on-one beat down as his armor is trying its best to protect him from the blades of the Shark Avatar and the Gazelle Avatar.

With a loud growl, Liam quickly targeted Bucky instead, moving to the side of Bash Johnson and then slashing Bucky with the Slasher Divider, Bucky yelped loudly in pain as Bucky responded with a Giga Striker swing to the Shark Beastiart Avatar which Liam easily parried with the Slasher Divider, Liam then kicked Bucky away and then quickly slashed Bash away to where Bucky is, not having enough time or reflexes to respond to the serrated blade.

"Alright you two...Let me show you how to use your deck...For the Better." Liam said somewhat awkwardly as the Slasher Divider disappeared in thin air, Liam then pulled out two cards out of his Beastiart deck, he inserted the first card in the mouth of the Shark gantlet and then closed the mouth, causing the card to be scanned and then used.

"Summon: Abysslasher..." Liam's belt said, after Liam's belt spoke, what appeared beside Liam and with a puff of blue smoke is a bipedal metallic shark that is about six feet tall, its head was like the head of a shark but it had two massive black eyes instead of the just two small beady ones, its metallic skin wasgreen and in both of its hands held a Slasher Divider, the same serrated sword that Liam used, in fact Abysslasher's arms have the same serrated ridges the Slasher Divider's have, its shoulderpads are wide and long with a tinge of green.

Abysslasher growled loudly, emitting a fearsome and almost robotic growl as it stood by Liam's left side, both Bucky and Bash were rather surprised by the sudden appearance of Liam's Beastiart, Liam smiled and then opened up the shark gantlet's mouth once more and inserted the other card and closed the mouth causing the card to be scanned.

"Summon: Abysshammer..." Liam's belt said, what appeared beside Liam with a puff of green smoke is another bipedal metallic shark that was about six feet tall as well, this one having a head similar to a Hammerhead shark, except with the eyes being one single wide red eye, its armor and skin was a deeper shade of green and on its chest was a large cannon with a short gun barrel, its shoulderpads are circular and black, its legs are armored with plates of green metal to go along with its already metal skin.

"How did you get two sharks!? I want two sharks!" Bash said while Abysshammer roared loudly as it stood beside Liam's right side. Liam laughed lightly in response to Bash's words and simply pointed at Bash and Bucky causing both of Liam's contract Beastiarts to attack, Abysslasher charged to fight Bash while Abysshammer went to Bucky for a fight.

"You can have one...To fight..." Liam said as Abysslasher swung its two Slasher Divider's wildly causing Bash to take many slashes and only occasionally blocking a serrated blade with the Render Horn, Bucky on the other hand was dodging Abysshammer's somewhat cumbersome punches, despite this Bucky wasn't dishing out any offense due to how durable looking Abysshammer's armor is.

Liam watched the two Beastiart Avatars battle his Contract Beastiarts somewhat relieved that he's the only Beastiart Avatar that has two contract monsters rather than one, Bash managed to block both of Abysslasher's Slasher Dividers with his Render Horn and then quickly punched the Shark Beastiart away with his other hand, this gave Bash enough time to pull out a card from his own Beastiart deck and then quickly inserted it in the slot on Bash's left shoulderpad.

"Summon: Rhirender..." what appeared right next to Bash in a puff of silver smoke is Rhirender, it was about eight feet tall its bipedal body is fleshy red but with silver plates all around its joints and chest, its head is very much like a rhino except its horn is yellow and long, its eyes are red and the entire head is covered in silver metal, it had silver metal hands with yellow claws and its feet are like a rhino's foot except with yellow nails rather than a more duller color of grey.

"Now that's more like it! Get him Rhino!" Bash said as he ordered Rhirender to attack Liam, Rhirender growled loudly in response but did what it was told, Rhirender charged to Liam with its horn pointing directly at the Shark Beastiart Avatar as it roared loudly, Liam quickly pulled out a card out of his Beastiart deck and then inserted the card in the Shark gantlet's mouth and closed the gantlet's maw, causing the card to be scanned and used.

"Hammer...Wall..." Liam's belt said, instantly what appeared in Liam's free hand is a massive shield, it looks exactly like Abysshammer's chest armor except without any of the gun barrels that Abysshammer's chest had, Liam placed the shield right in front of where Rhirender is charging, the Rhino Beastiart made contact with the Hammer Wall, causing an incredibly loud clang noise, a burst of sparks and smoke and then dazing Rhirender in the process, Liam scoffed and then smacked Rhirender with the Hammer Wall, causing Rhirender to growl loudly as it was dazed even more so.

Abysshammer quickly punched Bucky right in the stomach causing Bucky to reel down in pain, Abysshammer roared threateningly and then with little effort, Abysshammer pushed Bucky to the ground on his back, Abysshammer raised its foot up and tried to stomp on the Gazelle Beastiart Avatar, Bucky quickly rolled out of the way of Abysshammer's foot saving himself from being stomped on by a green metal foot.

"Luckily I rolled a foot away...Almost got stomped zing!" Bucky said, despite being in danger the triangle player still wanted to crack a pun or two, especially when he has the opportunity to do so, Abysshammer growled loudly as Bucky quickly recovered from being pushed to the ground.

Meanwhile Liam was pushing and striking Rhirender with the Hammer Wall, the massive shield being both useful as a blocker and a clubbing instrument when needed, Bash barked more orders at Rhirender as Bash was fighting Abysslasher, Liam can notice that Rhirender was getting deeply angered by Bash's constant yelling, this anger is something Liam can exploit to its fullest, the Hammer Wall disappeared so that Liam could pull out several more Beastiart Avatar cards, Rhirender charged forward but Liam quickly dodged the Rhino Beastiart, Liam quickly pulled out another card out of his Beastiart deck and then inserted the card into the slot to where it needs to be in, in order to be used.

"Abysslasher...Finale..." Abysslasher's Slasher Dividers started to glow an aura of blue, something that confused the Rhino Beastiart Avatar as he spoke in his usual naturally loud voice.

"Why is his swords glowing?" He asked Liam in particular, Liam didn't respond with words but only with a nod, quickly Abysslasher swung its Slasher dividers down on Bash's massive shoulderpads, the blades completely going through the metal armor and thus causing the blades to be deep in the flesh of bash's shoulder, Bash screamed loudly and painfully in as he grabbed the Slasher Dividers and attempted to pull out the blades.

Bucky looked at now damaged Bash in pure shock and horror right before dodging a punch from Abysshammer, Theresa's reaction was very much similar, having the same shock and horror as she watched the now desperate bash try to pull out the serrated blades, not long after that Liam's armored left foot started to glow an aura of blue, the blue energy pulsing with raw power as Liam with a hidden smile walked up to the heavily injured Bash as Abysslasher's Slasher Dividers was deep in Bash's now bleeding shoulders and now broken shoulderpads.

"Stop! Please!" Bash said as an attempt to beg for a form of mercy, Liam only snickered lightly as he started to run to Bash, Liam quickly did a running standing kick with a on bash's armored chest causing Bash to fly back and causing the Slasher Dividers to rip some more flesh as the blades were pulled out of Bash due being sent flying back.

Bash landed on the ground after he was struck by the Abysslasher finale, he looked at the ceiling as his vision began to blur, his hearing became dulled and the pain started to numb, he coughed violently most likely spitting out blood if he wasn't wearing his helmet, after several seconds Bash's body disappeared in a puff of grey smoke, Abysshammer stopped fighting with a shocked and frightened Bucky after Liam whistled loudly to the Hammerhead Shark Beastiart.

"Now to show you why I won this battle two years ago..." Liam said as he turned around to see a wrathful Rhirender preparing to do another charge, Liam spoke no other words as he pulled out a card from his Beastiart card deck and then inserted it in the shark gantlet, causing the card to be scanned.

"Abysshammer...Finale..." Abyss quickly got in front of Liam and roared loudly at Rhirender as the barrel of his chest gun began to glow an aura of dark green, Abysshammer roared once more as Liam's right hand began to glow an aura of dark green, Abysshammer's barrel gun fired a green energy blast, the green energy ball struck the Rhino Beastiart causing it to roar in pain as the ball exploded on it, before it could even react, Liam dashed to the Rhino Beastiart and punched the beast in the face with a jumping energy-hued punch, Rhirender screeched loudly in pain before it exploded in a small explosion of smoke and green fire after Liam jumped back to his two Contracted Beastiarts, effectively ending the Rhino Beastiart's life.

After a loud huff from Liam and several accomplished and victory-filled roars from Abysslasher and Abysshammer, Liam turned to see a stunned Bucky, Liam laughed as his two Contracted Beastiart's laughed with him.

"I suggest you should leave, make some allies with the other avatars...your Beastiart deck is sort of weak...So...Yeah..." Liam said as the intimidation in his voice started to dwindle greatly the more he spoke, Bucky did what he was told running away from Liam swiftly, Liam laughed in response as his two contracted Beastiart's disappeared in a puffs of smoke before Liam turned back to normal attire.

Liam turned to be confronted by a glaring Theresa, Liam blushed as he scratched the back of his head and asked without making any form of eye contact.

"Don't worry...He isn't dead...Just let me explain this whole...Situation and you'll probably...Understand..." Liam said, having the same awkward and long pauses that he usually have whenever he has to speak.


End file.
